A Hollywood Arts Problem
by StoriesForever
Summary: An angry Jade is not a person you want to meet in a dark alley and where's Sikowitz's.
1. A Hollywood Arts Problem

A Hollywood Arts Problem.

Okay this is my first story.

I do not own Victorious or Beck. Which sadly I wish I did.

Summary: An Angry Jealous Jade is not who you want to meet in a dark alley and where's Sikowitz's?

It was a warm Hollywood morning in 's class.

Tori's Pov.

"Hey Beck!"

"Vega."

-Beck doesn't call me Vega. I wonder what's up?-

"What's wrong Beck...Beck...BEck Wake UP!"

-Now I'm angry-

Beck's POV

Tori came to me on this tiring Monday morning.

I wonder what she wants?

Now she's screaming at me!

"WHAT!" I said

"BECK YOU FELL A SLEEP WHILE I WAS SPEAKING TO YOU!"

Oops.

"Oops" maybe I shouldn't of talked to Jade last night.

FLASHBaCK-

It was 12 am and I heard some knocking on the door.

"Beck Open Up!"

"Jade?"

"No it's Santa Claus."

I opened the door to an angry and annoyed Jade.

"Beck JAmES Oliver!

Jade Clearly knows I hate when people say my full name together!

"Jadelyn August West."

"Can you explain your texting all night with Vega!"

"It's Tori and... WAIT How did you know I was texting Vega I mean Tori!"

I spend to much time with Jade.

"Maybe I Hijaked your phone and re-wired your wires into my phone which allows me to see your texts." Jade said Sheeply.

"How...When did you have the time to do that!"

"That's Not the point I'm Making! I need to know why your texting Vega and not me!"

Jade can be a Gank at times.I still don't know why I'm dating her? I mean Tori is beautiful and Kind when Jade is Dark and Cold like Ice.

"Beck are you listening to me?"

"Sure?" Now I'm in trouble!

"Beck do you love Vega?"

I have to get a backdoor here but Fat Biscuit didn't install one. what a Shame.

"Uhh...No! I love you Jade"

Jade's POV

I know when Beck can lie to me and he thinks I don't know it.

"Beck if you text Vega ever again I'll rip your head off! Or better yet I'll get Tori too...Nevermind"

That'll show him!

"Bye Beck"

and I walked away to a Dumbfounded Beck.

FLASHBACK OVER.


	2. Cat Confesses All

Chapter 2: Cat confesses all.

Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous.(starts crying)

Tori's POV

"Oops That's all your going to say to me!"

"What else should I say!"Beck with rising action.

"How about an apology for falling asleep!"

"Tori I haven't had enough sleep last night."

"So that means you can...BECK! See what I mean!"

Cat's POV

Ohh look Tori and Beck are fighting! They make such a cute couple! But Jade the Gank is in the way.

I like pie.

Birds are cute.

Beck and Tori are cute Toget... Owww that must hurt Tori just slapped Beck. That's gonna leave a mark.!

Ganks

Jade

coming

This

away

"Run Beck Run" I Screamed.

Beck's POV

Okay Cat just screamed run beck run. what happened? I turned around to see Jade coming this away!

"Huh?"

Jade got me.

Jade's Pov

I was going to Sikowitz's class when I saw Tori Crying in the hall. What a baby.

"Jade?"

I just figured out I was hovering over Tori.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" Tori Finally Stopped Crying.

"No Reason I just found myself here."

"Oh"

Oh Oh is that all she can say! Sometimes she can be such a hobknocker! So I just walked away from her.

"Jade wait!" cried out Tori.

I just walked straight to the class.

Tori's POV

I can't believe she just did that to me! I really can't!

Beck's Pov

"Yes Jade?"

"Beck I just saw Tori crying in the hall do you know what happened?"

"No I dont" I lied.

"I DO!" Cat just poped into our conversation.

" You do?" Jade said with her eye rising.

"Yeah!" Cat said happily.

Remind to get Cat after this is done.

"Then Why don't you tell me." Jade said

"Okay!" Crazy cat

I am dead.


	3. Cat Messes Up

Chapter 3: The Truth comes out.

Disclaimer: I do... not own Victorious. actually ok no I don't. (Runs away crying)

Cat's POV

I messed up completly I have to tell Jade what happened or I'm dead, but how about beck? He's still in Jade's Grasp.

"Cat are you alright?" Beck said.

"What do you mean?" Suddenly I found myself crying.

"CAT YOUR CRYING! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Jade screamed at me.

"What it is that supposed to mean!" I started crying again and Ran out of the room.

Beck's POV

"See Jade your temper has to be controlled. Cat is very sensitive."

"WHO CARES JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU AND TORI WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

I really hate that Gank Now.

"If you really want the truth then here it is."

Jade Doesn't Look happy.

"Tori came to say hi this morning, I called her Vega..."

Jade's Smirking.

"So she's crying because you called her Vega?"

"I'm not done."

Jade isn't happy any more.

"There's more!"

"Yeah, I suddenly fell asleep and I said Oops. I was thinking of what you said last night. I couldn't get any sleep. She demanded an apology. I tried to explain that i didn't get any sleep. Then I fell asleep again which she got angry. We got in this huge fight."

Jade is super angry.

"And that's what happened."

"Didn't I tell you never talk to Vega AGAIN!"

"It's Tori."

"WHO CARES"

"I CARE!"

"Bu...But your my Boyfriend! Your supposed to agree with me."

"Actually Jade no i don't have too."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes,Ja-Jade we're..."

Here comes the hard part.

"(Coughs)"

This is harder than I thought.

"Jade We're over."

"OmiGoodness is this the truth?"

Jade was tearing up.

"Yes Jade this is the truth,I used to love you but I love somebody else."

"Sorry Jade."

Jade's POV

I started crying.

"Bye Beck"

Then I ran out of the room.

I ran into Tori.

"Umm.. Hi Tori. I need to tell you I hope we can be friends?"

Tori was shocked.

I suddenly had a changed of heart The era of our ways finally opened up I have to change everything. Starting with being friends with Tori.

"Uhh... Sure Jade we can be friends."

"Thanks Tori a lot."

Now I have to go find Cat and apologies for what I did and said to her all these years.

Tori's POV

I can't believe Jade called me Tori and wants to be friends.

Something must of happened between her and that jerk Beck.


	4. Are you Serious!

Chapter 4: Are you serious!

This is the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own I dont own VicTORIous Happy!

Beck's POV

I have to tell Tori! I have to find her now!

I love Tori

i adore her.

The Light of my day.

Tori...

Tori's POV

Beck was screaming my name. I wonder what he wants.

"Tori I need to talk to you."

"I dont want to talk to you."

"Tori I know your still angry at me but we really need to talk."

"Okay I forgive you but dont fall a sleep on me again. Okay"

Beck fell asleep again!

"BECK!"

"Kidding!"

"Okay."

Beck's Pov

Here it goes

The hardest thing I've ever done.

"Tori, Jade and I broke up."

"Beck I'm so sor..."

"Tori it's okay."

"Sure so do you have an explaination why Jade whats to be friends and calls me Tori now?"

"That I can't explain."

We laughed.

"Tori would you be my Girlfriend?"

Tori has a shocked experssion on her face.

"Yes Beck Yes!"

I picked her up and spinned her around.

And kissed her.

"Whoa!" We said in unison.

"Pick you up at seven."

"Wait Beck isn't it weird isn't at class.

"Yeah I wonder where he is.

Nobody's POV

"Sikowitz where are you?" said Beck,Tori,Cat, and Jade.

"Look!" Said Jade.

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!" Said SantaWitz.

"Santa Claus is Sikowitz Wow!" Tori said!

"Merry Christmas Sikowitz!"

"Merry Christmas you guys! But it's not christmas yet!"

"what is that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

Beck picked up Tori and kissed her.

"I'm happy for you 2!" said Cat and Jade together.

"Jinx." Jade said.

She started laughing.

"This is a weird day with some weird problems... But I'm happy for it." Beck said.

"Let's go back to class." Cat said.

"Okay!" Everybody execpt for Cat said.

Nice first story of mine tell me what you think?

The End. :)


End file.
